naktifandomcom-20200214-history
Sketteh
Sketteh, The Trader's Wind = Created by Charles Uriarte (Charrio) = Species Ermine (Stoat Weasels) Race Name Sketteh Racial Language Chitters, churts and small barks, paw signs adding emotion or meaning to it. Body posture is also a large part as they are very observant. Their feral nature has allowed them to learn the Skree-Gore paw signs and language. They also learn other languages and acquire them quite fast like a natural. Appearance The Sketteh wears two "coats", a light brown summer coat with white underneath, and an all white winter coat. The tail is black tipped. The ermine has a typical weasel shape; a very long body, short legs and a pointed face with an almost triangular head. Its tail is about 30 to 40% of its head and body length. There is pronounced sexual dimorphism Males tend to be 40 to 80% larger than females. Height 2.5-4ft Upright 1.5-2ft On all fours Weight 15-40lbs Lifespan ''' 45-50yrs '''Facial Appearance The eyes are round, black and protrude slightly. The whiskers are brown or white in color, and very long. The ears are short, rounded and lie almost flattened against the skull. A very much feral stoat appearance. Fur/Skin Color The winter fur is very dense and silky, but quite closely lying and short, while the summer fur is rougher, shorter and sparse. In summer, the fur is sandy-brown on the back and head and a white below. The stoat molts twice a year. In spring, the moult is slow, starting from the forehead, across the back, toward the belly. In autumn, the moult is quicker, progressing in the reverse direction. In the winter, it adopts a completely white coat (save for the black tail-tip). Biped/Feral looks Completely Feral save for their front paws becoming hands. They like normal Stoats can stand upright but the length of their bodies makes any normal walking impossible so they lope around on all fours just as most weasels do. Behavior Sketteh being stoats are very curious and investigative. They always seem nosey and are peering into things around them as if a compulsion. Nice and personal to be around but always head scanning things around them. One who is not used to such behavior might think they are being listened to but that is false. Sketteh just have a hyper active sense of discovery and curiosity. Distribution Along the borders of Jel and throughout Nakti as curiosity leads some to wander outward. Few go inward as the Skree-Gore and Weavers make them uneasy with all the eyes watching and feeling like you’re in the backyard to someone. Place or Origin Jel History Evolving with the Skree-Gore in the area, it was inevitable for them to cross. The meeting was bloody to say the least. Several Sketteh were eaten in the first attack alone as the massive size of the Skree-Gore made them monsters of power and combined with the Weaver were impossible to fight in a stand up fight. The fighting went on till the Sketteh were pushed outward to the borders of Jel. The fighting stopped when they gave the submission signal. The leaders rolled over and gave the animalistic submission signal. The Skree-Gore had never had a race give up and submit as if acknowledging a superior. Stopping the attack they ordered the Sketteh to submit or die, they gladly did as it meant stopping the horrible attacks. The Sketteh were allowed to stay and thrive as long as they payed a tribute. Part of the harvests and slaughter of the year. Amber and other trade goods they my find interesting, spices and herbs are a valuable trade item. Staying to the forests the Skree-Gore don’t have easy access to the low lands flora. They venture out when hunting or seeking one who wronged them, but not a usual instance as they have a higher advantage in the trees. Hunting on the ground is easy as well but being a semi arboreal they like height. Staying at the edges of Jel the Sketteh took ownership of a large Chirt den network, and building the Capital city West Gate over it. Beginnings The Sketteh evolved just like any, competition with so many drove the Stoat to the need of intelligence. Living in burrows from animals gone or killed they were always looking around for anything to eat or see. That curiosity is what helps move them forward now, wanting to see and know more. Capital City ''' '''West Gate (Or the Border to Hell) West Gate is the border Capital city of the Sketteh, built on the border of Jel and large. Established when the Skree-Gore targeted the Sketteh and drove them to the borders of their lands. During these attacks a deal was made. They were to remain in Jel but on the boarder areas, never to enter the dens of the Weaver. Built around an agreement where the Sketteh pay tribute to the Skree-Gore. Once every few months or when the harvests happen or when summoned by the city or the Weavers they will come and expect payment. Payment can include such things as Meats (Dried, Raw, Rotten), Amber, Spider silk gathered off bushes and Skins. Spices and herbs not found in the deep forests are also a valuable trade. Many are grown around the city or in known fields to harvest as part of the Tribute. When a payment can’t be filled to satisfaction the Skree-Gore will allow a grace of One moon phase to correct it of they will take a life and will so each day will it is rectified even if that is by making the dead count as that payment. Trade can even be making something they would find hard or annoying to do. Having digger paws they have trouble with quick fine manipulation and can have a Sketteh make something for them as part of tribute, hard work counts. Death is usually a spider bite as an attack for non payment, but some are slain if encountered in the wild. Sketteh can’t defend or strike back or an even worse fate will come, their city will burn and their children eaten while the last surviving members watch. The Sketteh are a resource to them and to be farmed. Like aphids they allow them to grow and prosper as long as they pay for it in some way. Being like aphids and farmed this means they are under the protection of the Skree-Gore. Skree-Gore will see any attack on the Sketteh towns or cities as an attack on their food supply or hunting grounds. Like ants they will swarm and when finding the raiders will show them the meaning of fear. Their bones will be smashed, their flesh consumed and the spiders will dance on their entrails as they eat and feast. Only then to follow the tracks of the invaders and destroy or probe the town they came from. Pity the town where they just passed through and went to Jel as they would be the ones they would be led to. Unless it was a war ready town or city they would be dead. Notable places or features The grand stores, a large underground storehouse dug out by Chirts when they base camped long ago during their wars. Being instinctive diggers they dug it out well, sloping down and in a spiral it leads down to an impressive 120ft and into many large chambers. Sketteh have no idea what all of these were for, they took it when allowed to stay and had to remove tons of Weaver silks. They kept them and used the silk to weave their banner of Red and Black with the emblem they designed. The Weavers laughed at such a weak attempt at crafting with silk. Feeling it was not fit to use as a banner the Weavers used the base design and improving it. All the art on the flags are weavers work, they pride themselves in their skill with silk and for an emblem they show off their skills. Flags now are only made by Weavers and it is with a sense of pride when they craft another as it symbolizes growth of the empire. Color houses are in every town, they are the homes of the color masters. The Sketteh who know the skills and secrets to make the bright colors. Many of their ingredients are secrets and only revealed to a apprentice who graduates. The dyes are many and made from local ingredients and some acquired in trade. Many of the dyes are component based, as in the ingredients have to be mixed and refined to make the dyes. Color masters covet their secrets and skills with the magic of colors they can make. Color masters are highly respected and easily identified by the dyes and paints the splashes on the fur dying it. The fur sheds and renews but for a while they look like a painter had a paint war with a friend. The shaman areas are also a notable feature, they are great holes some 6ft-8ft wide and shrouded by the Weavers webbing. Easily marking it as a special and off limits place for children and visitors. Intimidating looking for sure but also adds a sense of awe as Shamans live in harmony with the deadly Weaver. Building Style Buildings are wooden structures standing like a letter A and vary in size. The buildings have doors places low for their ease of use. The inside is open and large enough for hosting guests but the main space of the building is below the ground. Under ground is where the living dens and other areas are. Dug out as a village function when a new building or home is needed. Home buildings are small to larger races, as the Sketteh stand 1.5-2ft on all fours. Most larger races can even fit in as the doorways are slightly larger then their slim bodies. The visitor areas where trading takes place and foreign tribes are welcomed is scaled up to larger sizes. The larger scale buildings don’t bother the Sketteh much as they are good climbers and can jump. The Sketteh keep large stores underground in cellars and caches. The towns centers are wide and open with small holes that Sketteh can enter storage or small shops. The tunnel holes are along the edges leaving wider areas for caravans their pack beasts. Places of interest, shops, butchers, blacksmiths are marked with colorful banners in front. This identifies them with markings and when open as the banners will be tied up when closed. Color is all over the Sketteh towns and cities bright reds over the gates and doors. Bright colors cover building roofs and side walls facing the morning sun so the city lights up in the morning dawn. Yellows and bright blues and reds, the colors make the towns and cities a colorful inviting place. Many stop to see the colors as they are rare and hard to find and most can’t even get the right pigments to match the shades. Shaman holes are unpainted ares as the Weavers don’t like the stuff on their webs. Language Their own, and any that are frequent visitors as Sketteh are natural linguistics and can pick up new languages easily. New comers will be welcomed in and Sketteh there will try and get a connection started. Trying dialects out and hoping they understand one of them and if not gradually introduce them to the language while absorbing theirs as well. This is one way Sketteh learn so many languages. Traders and travelers coming in and drawn by the colors and wares. Shamans speak freely with the Weavers once trained and can be seen arguing or chatting along with the spiders. Often using hand signs quickly as the spiders respond in visual display talking. Culture ''' Sketteh culture was going well until they entered the deeper forests. This resulted in conflict with the Skree-Gore. After the conflict the whole culture changed, intimidation and fear made them need to work go get the tribute needed to stay safe. Planting fields of herbs and other plants the Skree-Gore favored as well as themselves enjoyed. The deal is, every harvest of meat and crops a portion goes to the Skree-Gore. The percent has changed over time up and down as things have changed. Other things like labor and items of use or value also can be given as payment. Skee-Ga have semi retractable claws but still have trouble with fine crafting and if a Sketteh can do such a task then let them. Other tools like metal blades with handles that are build for the Skree-Gore paws so it hefts like it should are always wanted. Goods the Skree-Gore bring in are to be sold and traded, They will only accept meat or amber as well as extra fine goods for these items. The Skree-Gore agree on a deal with the Sketteh on the price of the items and how much leeway is available for haggling. All this focus on trade has made the culture an opportunist people. Going out in all directions they look for other tribes and attempt friendly relations. Bringing small samples of their good to offer and inviting people to their trade posts. Trade caravans travel around as well but are not anywhere near as plentiful as runners or visitors. Trading is what they do well along with their aptitude for languages. Many ritual dances and shows of quickness and agility happen every year. Sketteh are stoats and naturally a speedster and incredibly agile. Some of the games and rituals involve running around and leaping through woven branch hoops. One to another in a series and must follow the commands of the drummers. This can lead to incredible twists and flips as the member follows the dance. Many dances involve bright ribbons tied to their front paws and tails, the dance involves them circling and dashing. Chittering and chattering at each other. With the ribbons it gets very colorful and exciting. Large groups join in and the movement and chittering is very much a sight to be hold. When in winter their white coats make them blend into the environment. Which really helps them hunt and go unnoticed by many. They wear colors in winter unless hunting or wishing to not to, the colors make them stand out and easier to see. They wear sashes and straps on the wrists and ankles. Usually red but also black as well, red and black is a tribal color scheme thanks to the Skree-Gore. Sketteh pride themselves on keeping themselves looking good and you will find them many times fidgeting with their fur cleaning it. Most carrying small brushes and combs to make sure their silky coat is clean. To be honest the race is quite beautiful in their full summer or winter coat. They believe they are to be as presentable as possible for people as it affects how one trades. Often when tribes come in with trade they will put on a flashy dance designed to entrance and amaze with the colorful long ribbons swirling and floating. The beautiful coats and the shining bright happy eyes winking at them as the dance ends with a flourish spinning around and leaping, settling in a group and bowing. The Weaver has their influence on the Sketteh as well, like the Skree-Gore the Sketteh developed shamans. After time spent in close proximity to the Weavers when they sought shelter in fall and winter in the buildings. Time spent together eventually caused a connection as many would talk to them with paws like to the Skree-Gore. The Spiders ignored this for a time until bored and curious responded. It didn’t take long for a dialect to form and more to flourish after. Shamans came to be from the talks and by Weavers introducing them to the rituals. Like the Skree-Gore Shamans use hallucenigens to hear the whispered voice of the Weaver. With this connection they bond deeper and are now considered an ally and friend. Still a servant of the Skree-Gore but now a solid connection and friendships are now forming. Shamans who are well versed may travel with the Skree-Gore and Weaver to the sacred spots and harvest freely from the deep forest. Skree-Gore shamans may even meet them at the sacred spots and converse and exchange knowledge gathered. Weavers will also come and join the conversations, some of which may become heated debates. Sketteh know well enough to not press an issue that is irritating the hulking Skree-Gore. On seasonal changes they have the custom of setting a large cut quartz prism the size of a cantaloupe on the highest pole in the city. They call the large prism the profits glory. Additional smaller crystals are hung under it in a V pattern. The sun catches the prisms and dazzles as the rainbow shines. Many for miles can see the glint and colors of light. For a week the the prisms hang and sit catching the light and standing like a beacon. When the winter comes and the sun hits the prisms it will cause a grand effect on the snow and reflect onward. Every city and town will have their own quartz prisms, much like a official marker the town is up and ready for trade. Gem cutting and rock work is a large section of Sketteh commerce. The money used in cities are made of quartz chips scored and dyed. The chips are a uniform size and must be fractured not cut with a saw or other method. The Gem workers have trained eyes and can see a fake from a real fracture. It’s not perfect of course but works for the Sketteh, most people have no clue as to how you can get quartz chips anyways. The chips are clear or smokey depending on the color of crystal supplied. Skree-Gore have huge supplies from collecting in the field when it fractures. Sketteh use the chips made of quartz for money and large stones for the profits glory prisms. Gems of all types come in with traders but Sketteh specialize in quartz as it is their primary crystal, some others are around but quartz is their mastered stone. Children practice with throwing booms (boomerang)out in the fields, throwing a boom is a serious skill and learning it early is a must. Sling Staff and blowgun training are taught soon after, taught by the elders and most skilled they learn fast and find it quite fun to play with. With years of practice Sketteh become quite good with their tools, able to hit a deer squarely with the staff sling while in a run. Boom throwing is just as skilled killing several birds in a single throw when uses correctly on a flock taking off. Blowguns are wickedly evil with their poison tips. Training Sketteh don’t use poison but salt, so once pricked you will remember never to do it again. Using large porcupine quills which are dastardly sharp and barbed they can send them over 100ft through armor. The quills being designed to enter and grip hold fast and deliver the toxins. Taking years of practice they can hit anything most they can aim at in their effective range. Kill darts fired without poison are used for small prey and to harass an attacker. Porcupine quills if not removed will work their way in deeper and cause infections. '''Korrick (Arctic Foxes) have been raised for generations, the large Fox mounts the Sketteh ride and use along side the Phenyai (Arctic Hares) who pull the wagons. Mount training begins young and takes a few years to master riding the korricks. Farms raise them and pride themselves on breeding lines with great pure coats. Much like themselves they want the foxes to be as beautiful as possible. Farmers also raise the Phenyai alongside the Korricks, raised together they work well. Foxes raised without any contact to the hares get excited and want to hunt or chase them. It took several generations to get the fox’s natural instinct to curb without extensive training. Combat Sketteh do not have an army by any means, the Skree-Gore forbids that. They can however be their own defenders and hunters. Cities and towns are protected by the Skree-Gore but leaving the area to trade leaves them vulnerable. Their trade caravans and towns away from the border would be defenseless. So the Sketteh had adapted their hunting and warfare techniques to defend themselves. Combat techniques are varied like the Skree-Gore the Sketteh are smart and cunning. Non aggressive but will defend their lands and families like devils. If attacked they use sling staffs that have a far range equal to any bow. Not as accurate but very devastating when a hit connects, the large fist sized projectiles can kill. Spheres of clay formed over a stone or obsidian core are fired to harden them and used as ammo. The cores can be selected to give an odd effect in the throws, arcing a projectile or fragmenting when hit. Rocks will do but don’t fly as well as clay spheres but are infinite in supply. Booms or throwing sticks are next as most have them and use them effectively as hunting and defensive tools. Booms like the boomerang are shaped like a wing but straight with a small bend. When thrown they can carry far over 600ft by a trained hunter and have been proven to be deadly in the hands of a furious Sketteh. When hunting or out among the dangerous roads Sketteh always carry their booms as most have no idea what it is. In fact the staff sling when not in use looks like a walking stick or small staff for the Sketteh. The length is equal to their body length, sturdy and round, with a hollow core. Each a gift from the lead hunter and a sign of mastery with the weapon. If one removes the caps on each end the hollow becomes a blowgun. The blowgun uses Poison darts and is effective against any foe as the poison is multi component using several poisons from the mushrooms in Jel as well as a bite or two of Weaver toxin to add a kick. Delivered by way of porcupine quills the poison drives deep and holds fast. Death can be quick within seconds the effects start to be felt. Fever like feelings and loss of balance followed by bleeding from the orifices and convulsions and death. Effects can vary as the three poisons act but death is always quick and unsettling for those witnessing it among the enemy. Lastly if one if forced to engage in close combat they will use the quill darts as needles and slip them into enemies under the arms or in gaps of the armor. Being faster them most larger foes can even react they get a needly in quick and stay behind or retreat as the poison kills. Taught at a young age that one must never take such weapons lightly they are very very careful about pricking themselves. Biting is also a means but very disgusting to the Sketteh as one can just place a pin in the enemy’s back or eye. Skree-Gore also fill out the ranks if in their cities as the Skree-Gore are the defenders and lords of the Sketteh and their cities and towns along Jel’s borders. This includes the weaver, the weaver keeps a presence in the towns and cities. Hunting among the buildings and conversing with the shamans. The Weaver are everywhere if one looks and a major defender as the Skree-Gore are. Once attacked the city will sound the drums and weavers will scout and defend just as the Sketteh will while holding out for the Skree-Gore to arrive. Both males and female fight as they are equals unless a female is pregnant, then males will by custom cater to her. Even unmated females carrying cubs will be responded to as if revered. In fact they are, for they carry the next generation and life would be miserable without them. Habits Quick jerking head movements like a bird at times as their eyes seem to investigate everything around them. Its distracting to some but quite cute to others like a large touch of nature from the wild before one. Talking quite fast for some when conversing, often people not used to it have to as them to slow down or repeat themselves. Snuffling around bushes and areas their slim bodies can get to, looking for dropped prizes or something shiny. Sketteh oddly have the habit of smelling things and sniffing everything as they are used to a world of scent being feral. Taboos Females mating with another non weasel are considered ruined and worthless as mates. Males may indulge while still unmated as males will do, once married however that must stop. Abandoning a cub, even if the child is not yours, if you see no one claiming them or in search of their lost child you must accept the cub. Not indefinitely but until arrangements are made, either finding their parents or a family that can adopt them. Killing the Weavers with malicious intent and intent to blind the eyes of the Skree-Gore. Weavers are around the cities and towns, and hunting them out and killing them is Taboo. The Weaver will exact revenge and most just die in the night when breaking the taboo from spider bite. Stealing the Profits Glory, all who aided in such an act will be hung lightly by the neck and executed with booms. The hit from a throwing boom is not always fatal and may take several throws. This is a public execution and all must attend, their hides hung for a day then with the bodies added to the Skree-Gore payment. Attacking or directly insulting the Skree-Gore, the fate one who does so is squarely in the Skree-Gore’s paws. Laws Killing, is dealt with by the leaders of the cities, the head of each craft guild. Penalties include life enslavement, life debt, banishment, or Death. Rape, is an atrocious act to the Sketteh and will take the rapist and smash his genitals or remove her visible parts. Branding and shaving are next, branded on the paws and chest with the symbol of their crimes. (Symbol resembles a phallus of sorts) Incest, incestuous couples happen but are not favored. Sketteh who engage in such can not own a business of their own within the city or towns. The fear is that incest leads to madness and no mad stoat can do business well. Theft, is a terrible thing to do, it ruins the name of the family as well as the whole tribe. The thief will be bound and the drums of woe will be used. When the drums of woe are used in the right rhythms and pace will summon the Skree-Gore. Bound and staked before the gates they wait for their death to arrive. Never taking long as if they are around always they set person is examined and then dragged off screaming down a near spider hole to be eaten. Arson, is dealt with by having the guilty party set fire to their belongings and home. They are to then help rebuild the victims housing and wares before attending to their own homes. If they have family they will be removed and stay at relatives while the sentence is carried out. Visitors are required to follow all laws presented, they try and establish universal laws for dealing with other tribes. This makes it easy when one visits once city and then another the laws being the same prevents mix-ups. Violators will be fined and asked to leave, murderers or rapists or other more deviant crimes are different. A meeting of both sides will be held, if able. Both sides will discuss and deal with the issue, with both sides coming to an agreement. Sketteh can smell fear and see the body posture of others which reveals a lot of their intent. Many people don’t even see the movements being blind to it but Sketteh like the Skree-Gore see them and know. Lying is almost impossible to them as they can literally see and smell your intent. This trait has saved them many times, being able to see danger approaching or the fear of someone nervous to steal. Some courts actually keep a few Sketteh with the advisors as they can smell deceit and treachery. Their innate abilities to read people make them highly sought after as well as their beautiful appearance. Education Education is plentiful among the Sketteh, Hunting, blade crafting, flint/obsidian knapping, Gem Cutting and craft, Color Master, Farmer, Pottery, Weaving, Dying, and many many more skills are available to them. Education starts at a very young age, as soon as they can talk. This is when parents will take their child out and show them what is what in town and what mom and dad do. Many follow in the parent’s pawsteps and become the occupation of the parents. Family names can list generations of the same crafters and will do so with pride. Many introduce themselves with the generation count in their name. The count meaning how many generations this family has been Occupations Any assortment of jobs are available. All occupations are open to them as long as there is skills that can be used and something that can be traded. Apprenticeships are abundant and many can not progress very far without going through a few steps of apprentice training. The main occupations are, Gem Cutter, (The ones who teach the Chip Cutters and shape the quartz and stones) Color Master, (The inventors and creators of splendid colorings and keep their secrets close) Trader, (Go out and meet towns and cities trading and inviting them to the cities for more) Shop Keeper, (Variety of shops, anything that can be sold and boughten, shady stuff included) Dance Tutor, (These teachers help those in the ritual dances and mating displays and celebrations.) Teacher, (Teaching in the huge variety of knowledge they have at hand and what they learn in foreign lands) Baker, Farmer, (Farming the fields and animals) Engineer, (Builders of tunnels and dens making them safe and secure and the right widths so only a Sketteh can enter. They also help direct the buildings of new structures making sure everything is on task) Chip Cutter (Chip Cutters are the ones who are trained gem cutters who specialize in making the currency) Shaman (Speakers to the Weavers) Animal Handler (Raises and trains the Korricks and Phenyai) and more. Oddities Albino and coats that don’t change happen, one will wear the same coat color all year. Normally the coat changes with winter and summer. Occasionally the eyes will be a light blue almost shockingly so, these stoats are always the more popular and seem to just attract attention. Common Health Issues Some get bad teeth in old age and will have to select softer foods. Arthritis as well hits some of the older Sketteh as well. Salves and herbal remedies are sold and made for the problem so it si manageable. Racial habits Sketteh have many habits outsiders may consider odd. One their habitual way of moving their head bobbing and looking around. Another is the chittering, they laugh in a chitter and use them to pose question. Many learn it quick and respond as if asked about something further, and the laugh is quickly accepted just odd. Sketteh don’t believe in gifts, one must give something even something token but one must trade for items. Gifts to children are usually something after a hard job or special chore, as their efforts are in trade for the gift. Being small and curious they are always investigating holes or burrows around, often finding prey or some new hidden treasure. Vanishing down a hole many people find it weird that they do so eagerly and with no compunction. Frequent daily grooming, using soft brushes and intricate combs. Many parents grooming and cleaning their cub’s fur often. Mated pairs display affection by grooming each other and find it very calming and a bonding experience. Outsiders are no welcome to brush one’s coat unless specifically invited. Sketteh have a very certain way they like to brush their fur and if brushed incorrectly can cause the full beauty and luster to dull. It can be restored but requires a whole new grooming to undo the damage. Sniffing and studying people when able, they are very aware people are looking at them and they are watching them back. Their minds checking scents and body posture for danger or intent. They have this habit and are constantly watching and looking about. This makes lying very difficult if not impossible to them. Sexual Behavior Sketteh believe sex is vital for new life and one’s health. One should never masturbate there are always females available or even a willing male will raise tail. Masturbation is seen as a shameful thing and only the desperate would do so. Males who are with need will mate with their partner as often as able. If away from home any willing Sketteh female will suffice. Females are quite open to sex and freely help one who has need or will instruct young males in what to do and how. Sexual teaching is very important to males as their size and strength can hurt the smaller females without teaching. Mated females can choose to only be with their mates or help out a young males and others in sexual need. Unmated non virgin females are free to have sex with anyone who she wishes and to help out a male needing attention. Virgin females are off limits till their adulthood celebration where her virginity is sold to the highest bidder among the tribe. Sexual Inclination Bisexual, Sketteh belive in never masturbating if one can help it and sex is equal both ways. Sex with a same sex partner is never a bad thing, it’s the pawing and fapping that is seen as horrible. Views on Sex Sex is a gift of life and to be enjoyed. Sex is also something not to be shown openly and should for all intents be kept private when possible. Females and males will frequently change partners or share wives. Male’s view sex as a part of life and gift to be celebrated whenever possible. Seed spilled on the ground in self pleasure is seen as a grotesque thing to do. Which is why they will freely share the gift among each other if able. The males are not in constant need only the young adults who have no self control yet. Female’s view of sex is just as reverent and believe the act of wasting a possible life as disgust. Sex is just as good for them as the males tho more so as they are fawned over and adored. Many females who train young men are very sure to make sure they are taught well. When a male is properly taught and has talent the word will get around who’s town they came from and who taught them. Like a proud teacher it brings a smile to their eyes and a smirk of pride. Sex is never to be shared with non Sketteh or weasels, its considered foul and disgusting. Males may before mated explore, females are shamed if such occurs. Sometimes to the point of being forced to leave and seek another city or town to settle in. Sometimes females are even beaten for having such deviant affairs and most will just nod she deserved it being so depraved. Sex with another tribe or species is like bestiality or unthinkable once mated. Sex is avaliable freely and to choose an outsider is just crazy to them. Those who keep doing such will be forced to leave. Some Sketteh who leave end up being prostitutes making money doing something they are inclined to do. Some rare occurrences happen where an outsider usually the one that started the trouble mates them and they join the foreign tribe. Breeding Info All the intermingling breeding makes cubs born with no direct father. Unmarried Sketteh are helped by family or the guilds. Babies helped by a guild are future bound, they are to put in time in service to the guild and if so chooses continue in an apprenticeship. Married couples who have young are celebrated and the talk of the town for a day or two. All cubs are loved and cared for but married couples by ritual have a party like display. Time of Year Year round. Birth Rate 2-6 Kits 145-160day gestation Cubs come in twins and sometimes more Length of Childhood 9-11yrs Relationship Habits Open but mates may choose to be exclusive. Additional Info Trade Goods Available Coal Tar Turpentine Lumber Charcoal Quartz Silks Dyes and color pigments Herbs and Spices Pelts Leathers Filbert Nuts Basic Prisms Korricks (foxes) and Phenyai (hares) Jewelery made of semiprecious stones and quartz cut to catch the light Booms Sling staffs, (NO blowgun combo, just the sling staff) Things unwilling to trade so don’t ask. Weavers Blowguns or darts Family Weapons The Profit’s Glory Banners Shaman attire or ceremonial clothing Their own, Women are not for sale stop asking. Trade Masters deal with disputes on the road and with how much can be traded with any one location. Being the leader of the trader's guild for the team they have final say but may be disputed if the others are in full rejection of the call. Money and goods are kept in underground storage areas dug out just for the purpose. Weavers use the ceiling as a pathway leaving webbing making it much like a Skree-Gore den. Inside the storage area are Weavers who live there. They are the accountants. Keeping tally in their silk script quite accurately as they are rechecked by other weavers in the room with a aptitude for numbers. Being spiders and keepers of the accounts here the Shamans help directly when speaking for the Weaver. Warehouse workers usually get known and friendly with Weavers seen everyday, offering meaty tidbits. The Weavers acknowledge them and can talk in basic semaphore. Unknown workers must be introduced or risk being mistaken for an intruder and bitten. Category:Non-Hybrid Races Category:Races Category:Mustelids Category:Canon Category:Naktian Races